Good To You
by fmjl11
Summary: "What I'm trying to say is," he pushes on, rubbing the back of his head, "You're the girl on the swing, and I'm the asshole that pushes you off."


Good To You

**AN: This is written off of prompts given by japrilshowers. The title comes from a Mariana's Trench song just because we dig them. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it sucks, please Review!**

April walks back into Meredith's house at about 11AM after a very long shift in the pit, she was completely ready to heat up some leftovers and be in bed in the next 10 minutes. She's had a really bad day, 5 of her patients had coded on the table and despite her best efforts she wasn't able to resuscitate any. She groaned when she walked into the kitchen and discovered Alex eating the food that she had been looking forward to all day. "Alex!" she scolds, "I put my name on my food for a reason, if you're to lazy to cook, order takeout, I've been looking forward to that spaghetti all day."

"I've told you 100 times, Virgin Mary, if you're gonna leave food here, I'm gonna eat it."

"Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?"

He repeats her words in a mocking tone, just because he knows she hates it, and when she groans he knows it's served its purpose. "It's a wonder your patients don't die at the sound of your voice, so freakin' annoying." He's barley got the words out before he regrets them, and when he looks up she's already got tears in her eyes. Fuck. "April don't, I'm—" sorry. But he doesn't get a chance to finish because she's already out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs. It takes him a good 20 minutes to muster up the courage to go up to her room and knock on the door.

"Look." He says as he as he stands in her doorway, "I don't do this whole apology thing, I'm no good at it, but for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Her voice is barley audible, and she can't even look him in the eye, and fuck if he didn't feel like complete shit before he would now. "I know you're an ass, I don't know why I always let you get to me."

He lets out a deep breath, and when her name leaves his lips it's all ragged, and desperate, and pleading for her to just understand. "April, I'm no good with people, I'm an ass, it just happens." He tentatively takes a step closer to the bed, "Can I sit down?"

She shakes her head, because really she doesn't trust her voice at the moment, she'd just finished crying when she heard him come up the stairs and walked into her room. It's quiet for a long time before he speaks again.

"I know I've been a dick recently, more of a dick than usual but… I'm not good at this, " He admits, clearing his throat, "since Izzie, I act like an ass cause the last time I let someone in, it almost killed me. What I'm trying to say is," _I have feelings for you._ The words are there, on the tip of his tongue and ready to come out, but he just _can't _and April's still not looking at him anyway. "You know when you were in grade school, and you're on the playground at recess playing on the swings and some dickhead comes along and pushes you off?" She looks confused but after a moment she nods and he presses on, "Then you go tell the teacher, and they're like, 'He's being mean cause he has a crush on you.'"

"Get to the point, Alex." She snaps, finally looking up. Their eyes meet and he nearly looses his nerve, but she's Kepner, he's a stud. He can do this.

"What I'm trying to say is," he pushes on, rubbing the back of his head, "You're the girl on the swing, and I'm the asshole that pushes you off."

She sits up straighter and stares at him for what feels like an hour before she speaks again, "What?"

"Are you freakin' stupid, Kepner. I mean that I like you, whatever. I pick on you because I like you." Before she can say anything he pushes himself up on the bed and attaches their lips. She doesn't respond at first and he almost thinks he's about to get punched but then her arms wrap around his neck and she's kissing him back. Hell yes. He pulls away a minute later, and the Karev smirk is back and in full effect. "I'll pick you up at 8."

"For what?" She replies, and eyes are still red from crying but she's got the biggest grin on her face.

"Our date, duh."

"We live in the same house, Alex." She says with a laugh as he stands up and walks toward the door.

"Yeah I know, but that's what you're supposed to say." He replies, "8:00 don't forget." And then he's out the door.

XX

It takes him a good 45 minutes on the phone to actually get through to this restaurant he's heard her talk about going to about a million times, and then about half his pay check to get a reservation at such last minute, apparently she wasn't fucking around when she'd said they were booked solid till December. He puts on a button down shirt with a jacket and some slacks and paces around his bedroom until about 7:50 and then he walks across the hall to April's room. He's heard her getting ready for a little over an hour and he hopes that she's just about ready.

He doesn't even finish the second knock before the door swings open. "You're early." She says and she's beaming at him. "You look wonderful, Alex."

He sends her a little half smirk and steps aside so she can get out of her bedroom. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her. "You look…" he can't even finish the sentence because amazing wouldn't even do her justice, she's got her hair done in light curls down her back, and a black strapless dress that cuts off just above her knees. He opens the door for her as they exit the house and get into his car. "I got us reservations at that restaurant you're always going on about, The Edge."

"Alex, how? I've tried to get in there at least 100 times!"

"Let's just say I'll be living off Ramen Noodles for the next couple weeks." He replies as he looks over at her and grins, "It's worth it."

They arrive for dinner in about 20 minutes, and the drive wasn't as awkward as she'd expected, in fact she's say so far this date had been going off without a hitch but immediately as they walked into the restaurant she noticed a change in his attitude. He was fidgety, and short, and he looked damn near uncomfortable. She was beginning to think he was embarrassed to be out with her in public. "Are you having second thoughts?" she asked as the salad arrived, he hadn't said a word other than ordering the food. "We can just call this off now."

He stares at her for a second and when he speaks he sounds shocked that she'd even suggest that, "What? Are you not having a good time, I thought you liked… "

"You haven't said two words to me since we walked in this building. You can't sit still."

"Sorry- I just, I never do this whole fancy restaurant thing. I only brought you here because I knew that it's what you would want."

"Alex, I said yes to going out because I wanted to get to know you, the real you, not the you who's trying to impress me. I would have been happy going out to Joe's, as long as we got to spend some time together." She surprised him by standing up from the table.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"Are you stupid, Karev?" She asked, repeating his words from earlier in the day, "We're leaving, we're gonna go somewhere you like, and you can order me what you think is the best thing on the menu, and you're gonna take off that stupid suit jacket and tie, unbutton a couple of those buttons and start acting like the guy I've had a crush on for over a year."

He smirks as he stands up and loosens his tie, "Have I mentioned how much I like you."

"You better."


End file.
